Imaginary? I wish!
by Team-Edward3849
Summary: Bella was just 5 year old when her imaginary best friend was taken away, and trapped by her mother. But now when Bella is 17, she finds a very familer box i her mothers closet...containing a familer friend.....ExB Rated T...cause I'm paranoid!
1. Inside the box

**Chapter One**

13 years ago

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I'm five years old. I don't like to be called Isabella though, so everyone calls me Bella. Except for my best friend in the entire world, Edward. Mommy doesn't like Edward, she says that he's not real and I should stop daydreaming about fake people.

But Edward _is _real, just because no one else is seeing him...doesn't mean he's fake! And he talks and walks and plays just like me. But he's 17 years old! But he says that doesn't matter, because when I get 17, then he'll still be the same age. Cool huh?

Edward has reddish brown hair and bright green eyes, even brighter than Grass!

One day me and Edward were outside playing in the mud. Edward usually doesn't like doing stuff like this, but I used my puppy dog eyes, and then he agreed. We were making mud pies when suddenly mommy came outside.

"Bella!" she yelled at me, "What are you doing!? That's a brand new dress!"

"Me and Edward were playing in the mud," I said.

"Oh no Bella!" she screeched, "I've had enough of this imaginary friend crap!" She walked over to me and Edward angrily and grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Where is he, Bella!?"

"Who?"

"Edward!" she yelled. By now tears were coming out of my eyes, I had never seen mommy so mad before! I didn't know what to do.

I looked at Edward.

"Izzy! Tell your mom where I am, tell her I'm right in front of her!" he pleaded. I then realized what he was doing, he was going to risk his life so mommy wouldn't get mad at me.

"But she'll hurt you!" I said to him, my eyes were now crying faucets.

"It doesn't matter Izzy!" he said. I turned to mom, who looked even angrier now that I was just talking to Edward.

"H-he's...right in front of you..." I stuttered, I was gasping so hard due to my crying that I could hardly speak right.

Mommy grabbed Edward by the arm and she dragged us both into the house, up the stairs, and into the closet in her room. She grabbed a small palm sized blue velvet box, used for rings, from the shelf then she started to push Edward inside.

"MOMMY YOUR HURTING HIM!" I screamed. She kept shoving him into the small box and then slammed it a few seconds after she got him in it. All I could do was stand there, crying and begging.

Then she grabbed some duct tape and started to tape it up, all around it so you could hardly see any of the blue. "No Edward!" I whispered, my throat now to sore to yell. Mommy then dragged me down into my room and locked the door. And I stayed in there for hours, and cried the entire time.

**A/N: sounds like a pretty strange story...lol...but yeah, there stories way stranger on Fanfiction. And no...Renee is not abusive or whatever, she just got annoyed about the whole imaginary friend thing. And no, Bella is the _only _one who can see Edward. No one else can see him. Renee just guessed she had him fully in the box thing. Review plz. Oh and the next chapter, Bella will be 17!**


	2. Screams

**Chapter Two**

13 years later...

I sighed as I packed another box. I was now moving into my own apartment, and selling this big house. Ever since my parents died the house felt to lonely and quiet so I decided to go and get my very own apartment buliding, even though I did have enough money for a house. I don't want to be one of those weird people who think they have a ton of money. I finished packing up my room and then lifted up the boxes and put them with the others after a few trips.

My cell-phone buzzed in my pocket, making me drop a small box on my toe at the fright. I gasped at the small bit of pain, but it passed after I few seconds and I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bella!" Rosalies voice spoke through, "Are you sure you don't need any help? Your only 17! and your _clumsy_!"

"Gee thanks Rose!" I said saracastically, "Nice to know you have faith in me...and your 17 too!"

"Yea! But Emmett is way stronger than both of us combined! Plus I'm a two months older than you!" Emmett was Rosalie's boyfriend, they had been dating for more than two years now.

I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see it.

"Whatever!" I mumbled, "But I don't need any help! It's still Saturday I have tons of time to do this, even if I do fall down the stairs or hurt myself," I said.

"Fine!" she yelled with fake anger, but then she laughed, "Are you coming to the mall with me and Emmett tommorow, I'm forcing him to come and give me his opion on clothes!"

"If I can get all this done then I will! Bye" I said.

"Bye"

I hung up and went back to working on the boxes.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Soon I was done packing upstairs and I had to go and pack up my parents room. I never went up there since they died. I walked up the stairs slowley with an empty box and took a deep breath before opening the door.

There large bedroom was a mess, there were towels on the hardwood floor and there bed was a mess. Maybe a pig moved in here, because my mom was a total neat freak. I sighed and started to pack up the clothes on the floor and the other small things they had. I also took all the blankets and put them in the boxes. The boxes were very large, maybe half the size of a fridge.

I then walked into their closet and took some of the stuff from the shelves. So far, I found a couple 10 dollars bills, I put them in my pocket. Then my hand found a small box shaped object. I took in down and looked at it. It was a ring box, one of those velvet dark blue boxes. And it was covered with duct tape. What could be in there? A beatiful diamond ring? Why was it covered in Duct Tape? I slowley peeled off the old tape. It wasn't peeling off itself or anything, so it must not of ever been opened. Suddenly, when there was only about two pieces left on it, the box jumped. I dropped it automatically, and stepped back. Then suddenly the top popped off. Flying across the closet and going through the closets door. I Ducked my head, just missing it!

I looked back to the box and looked inside. It was empty. What? How could it be empty? How did it jump and fly across the room? Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze.

"Izzy?" I heard someone ask in disbelif. I turned around. There was a guy (The same age as me) with bronze hair and emerald green eyes.

My body was in shock. Who was this!? I could do the only thing I could think of doing. I screamed.

He put his hands over his ears to try to block it out. Then he put his hand over my mouth.

Oh my gosh! Was he going to kidnap me....Or try to kill me. I stopped screaming and then ran down the stairs at full speed. I hid behind a pile of boxes, my breaths were long, but I tried to be quiet.

"Izzy! It's me! Edward!" I heard him say. I looked behind me and he was there. I screamed again then took off running.

Suddenly I tripped up over my own feet and got ready for my face to hit the ground. But it never happened.

Around my waist were two arms that lifted me back up. It was the guy. 'Edward' he had said his name was.

"Who are you!?" I asked, I couldn't run again, his arm was still around my waist so I wouldn't be able to escape.

"It's me! Don't you remember?" he asked. I silently shook my head no.

He sighed then quickly said, "Do you remember when you were five years old? You had an imaginary friend..."

Oh yeah! I remember that! I had a friend when I was five that everyone said was fake, but he was real!

"Yeah..." was all I could manage to get out.

"And what was his name...." he said.

"Edw-" I cut off. My breathing stopped. Was this him!? Bronze hair....green eyes....

"It's me Izzy!" he said.

"I don't belive you! And my name is Bella!" I yelled.

"Well fine! Bella then, when you were younger, by other kids you were called muddy...because you loved playing in the mud, your favorite color was purple, your favorite food was pizza, you always wanted a dog and you were going to name him Spot if you got one, You don't have any siblings, you mothers name is Renee, and Your fathers name is Charlie" he finished.

"Everyone I know, knows that!" I said. I belived him a bit...but I wouldn't let him know that. This is was probably just a trick or joke that Rosalie set up for a laugh.

"Your biggest secret ever when you were five was that you had a crush on Mr. Menro, your music teacher, _and _you were the one to ruin your mothers favorite dress, when you were playing dress-up you fell down and it ripped!" he said despretley.

"Oh my gosh...." I said.

"Now do you belive me!?" he asked.

"Maybe...but...i don't know..." I said unsurely.

"I'll take what I can get! After all I was trapped in a box for 13 years!" he said under his breath. I looked at him.

"How did you fit in that box?" I asked.

"I'm not a real human" he said in a 'duh' voice, "I can pretty much do anything!"

"If I stab you with a knife will you bleed!?" I asked smiling.

"I don't know...I'd rather not test it..." he said. I giggled.

"Can you lift things?" I asked.

"Yeah...I have super strength!" he said in a bragging tone, "Plus, I did stop you from falling"

"Can you help me with these boxes?" I asked.

"Sure!"

I still didn't fully belive that this was my imaginary friend from when I was younger. Maybe I was just going crazy...Maybe I was dead! And I was....I don't even know!

"What were you doing in that box for all these years!?" I asked.

"Sitting!" he said simply. I rolled my eyes. He lifted the boxes easily and stacked them on top of each other. I watched in disbelif, it would have taken me about a hour to lift two boxes!

"How..." I stuttered. He smiled and pointed at his muscles. I rolled my eyes again. He smirked.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Your appartently 'lonely'" he said, using his fingers for the quatation marks.

"I am _not _lonely!" I argued.

"Hmm...do you still write in that diary you used to have?" he asked.

"What diary..." I said nervously, I didn't want this hot imaginary guy to know everything I thought about. _Wait! _Hot guy? Yes Edward was hot...but I make it sound like...i don't know....that I love him! Which I didn't!

"The diary you had! All you wrote in it were drawings at the time, but you swore that you would use it as a diary when you got older!" he said.

"Maybe...but you don't know where it is!!!" I yelled.

"Wanna bet?" he asked, then he ran up the stairs faster than I could blink an eye.

"Edward!" I screamed running up the stairs. I found him I my room, sitting on a box with my large diary, that was so big that I had to take out the pages and put them in the bigger newer one, it was kind of like a huge binder. It wasn't a very smart idea to write 'Diary' in big letters on the cover.

"Give it back!" I yelled running over to him.

"Nope!" he said smugly. I reached to get it from his hands, but he lifted it over his head and kept reading. I jumped up, but then suddenly his arm grew five feet longer.

"Oh. my. God...!" I said. He stopped reading and looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"You-Your arm...." I said shocked.

"I told you! I can do anything" he said smiling a crooked smile, "Now let's see. March 3rd 2009....I feel so empty, my life needs some excitement but I don't know what! I have nothing beside Rosalie and Emmett! No job (im rich enough anyway..ugh!) no parents, no guy! My life sucks! I need something!" he finished.

I rolled my eyes for what seemed to be the thousandth time today. "Of course your not lonely....you just need a job, and a guy!"

"Hey! I do not! That was a long time ago I wrote that!" I argued.

"It was only about 16 days ago!"

"Ugh! I do not need a job or a guy! As you can clearly see, the job thing is filled! I don't need money! I actully have to much of that goddamned stuff!" I yelled.

"Calm!" Edward yelled, "Calm Izzy!"

I sighed. "I still don't even belive your real!"

"If I wasn't real could I not do this!?" Edward asked. Then suddenly jumped up and ran into the wall purposly. He flew backwards and fell to the floor.

"Ow!!!!" I yelled, "See _PAIN_!!! Real things feel pain"

What was I going to do, I was going to be a 17 year old girl...with an imaginary friend!

**A/N: yes...this is based off of 'Drop Dead Fred'. I _love _that movie. But this isn't the excat same thing as the movie though. XD but yeah lol. Review plz.**


End file.
